Just Sex
by fritzbrenda
Summary: O espaço temporal da Fic se enquadra na 4 ou 5 temporada. E se Castle e Beckett nunca tivessem se assumido, e tivesse feito um pacto de "Just Sex", acho que essa seria umas dessas noites. Fic escrita em Parceria com a Klein, espero que gostem.


**Música:** Let her go - Passenger.

* * *

Castle jogou Kate sobre a cama, jogando-se sobre ela, levando a sua boca para abrir a camisa branca de Kate, mas dessa vez havia algo brincalhão em seus olhos, uma lado pervertido, algo que deixava ela ainda mais excitada, um olhar aventureiro.

Começou com beijos à altura do pescoço, e lentamente trilhando até o primeiro botão da camisa de Kate que estava aberto, o cheiro da pele dela o deixava entorpecido e conforme ele ia desabotoando a camisa, mais os beijos iam descendo.

um botão, um beijo, mais um botão e mais um beijo, o terceiro botão e a tentação de deixar um chupão no local, uma tentação que não foi contida por ele e assim quando o fez, o corpo dela se envergou em sua direção, e as mãos dela subiram em direção aos cabelos dele, emaranhando-o com os dedos, causando uma gostosa sensação de prazer.

Castle continuou os beijos, degustando da pele de sua amada chegando até o ultimo botão da blusa, voltou os beijos até a face, e auxiliou a sua amada a tirar a blusa que atrapalhava os seus planos. A visão de sua musa na cama dela, exposta aquela maneira, era algo que mesmo com o tempo juntos, ele ainda não havia se adaptado. Para ele era como se fosse a primeira vez. E ele sempre faria jus por essas "ternas as primeiras vezes".

O conjunto de calcinha e sutiã pretos o deixava louco, ainda mais por que a calcinha possuía um detalhe que ele adorava: dois laços na lateral, isso sempre o deixava ainda mais excitado, louco para tê-la, para amá-la, para fazê-la gemer de prazer.

Castle voltou a sua atenção a sua amada, agora fazendo o sutiã parar no chão juntamente com a blusa, focou a sua atenção ao belo par de seios, que ele nunca se cansava de degustar, e assim ele começou a fazer aquilo que ela mais gostava, e aquilo que ele adorava, ou seja, dar prazer a ela.

Começou estimulando o belo par de seios a sua frente, ora sugando e mordiscando, ora movimentando e apertando, causando assim uma mistura de sensações que percorria todo o corpo de Kate, algo que era nítido aos olhos dele, o prazer que ela sentia em cada movimento em que ele realizava. Kate gemia e remexia de prazer.

Castle domou a boca dela, dando um beijo urgente e quente, cheio de volúpia e de luxúria, afinal era isso que eles teriam essa noite, era isso que ele pretendia.

Quando a necessidade de ar os fez separar o beijo, não conteve a vontade de mordiscar o lábio de Kate, causando um leve machucado, e pode sentir de leve gosto de sangue em meio ao doce gosto da boca de sua amada.

Um sorriso travesso surgiu nos lábios dela, e isso o deixava ainda mais louco de prazer, ela podia sentir o membro dele pulsando sobre ela, mesmo que ele ainda estivesse com sua calça jeans e ela apenas de calcinha embaixo dele, ela levou as mãos a altura da calça dele, para que também pudesse tirar proveito daquela situação, um movimento que foi contido por ele.

- Essa noite detetive, quem manda sou eu. – disse ele sussurrando aos pés do ouvido dela, de uma maneira que a deixava ainda mais louca de prazer por ele.

Ele mal havia tocado no corpo dela, e ela já estava assim, toda entregue a ele, ele pegou as duas mãos dela e levou para cima da cabeça, segurando-as, deixando-a ainda mais vulnerável a ele.

Castle pegou o par de algemas que estavam devidamente colocadas no criado mudo ao lado da cama. Kate estalou os olhos quando ouviu o "click" e o metal gelado encostando-se a sua pele.

- O que foi detetive? Não gosta de se sentir vulnerável? Perguntou ele sussurrando ao pé do seu ouvido.

Castle reposicionou-se sobre o corpo dela, colocando um joelho entre as pernas dela, com uma pressão sedutora sobre o clitóris dela, apenas para provocar, e assim deixando o seu corpo levemente arcado, causando uma facilidade ainda maior poder admirar e, claro, cumprir com aquilo que estava em sua mente, fazer o que quisesse com ela.

Castle desfez os laços laterais que o separavam daquilo que ele mais desejava. Sua boca logo ocupou o lugar da pequena calcinha, que agora, se juntava ao resto das peças de roupas ao chão.

E ele deu total a atenção àquela região ao qual ele adorava saborear, e com movimentos suaves e circulares causando novamente uma nova explosão de emoções que a fazia se mexer e contorcer embaixo dele. Pouco a pouco, o contato de ambos se tornava mais intimo, mais intenso. As mãos de Castle agora percorriam todo o corpo dela enquanto uma língua hábil e provocante tomava conta do belo par de seios a sua frente.

Os seios dela estavam completamente expostos e ele a tinha da maneira mais sedutora possível, uma mão acariciava seus seios enquanto a outra deslizava lentamente por aquele corpo macio, à procura daquilo que há pouco estava em sua boca, Ela arfou sentindo os dedos de Castle penetrando-a, primeiro um, depois outro, e mais um... os movimentos eram contidos, mas cheios de prazer, o que eles estavam fazendo agora era mais do que sexo, era uma dança sensual onde no final ambos cairiam de joelhos exauridos, porém satisfeitos.

Castle apoiou-se sobre seus joelhos, observando a bela mulher a sua frente, de uma maneira que poucos homens já haviam visto-a. Kate gemia e se contorcia de acordo com os movimentos dele, e ele sabia de todas as vontades dela, de todas as manias que tinha... e principalmente sabia como dar prazer aquela a essa mulher, à sua maneira..

Sentí-la toda úmida, e entregue apenas fazia com que sua mente buscasse maneiras diferentes de vê-la gemendo de prazer...

Castle se reposicionou na cama, deitando mais a baixo fazendo sua cabeça fica parelho àquela região que ele mais adorava, seu dedos deram lugar a sua língua, suas mãos seguravam-na pelo quadril, apertando-a, sentindo cada parte, cada pedaço... porém Castle não resistiu quando seus dedos se aproximaram de uma outra região, um pouco mais abaixo.. primeiramente apenas passeando, enquanto sua língua travava uma batalha interna pelo prazer.

Kate respondeu positivamente ao estímulo de Castle, que não conteve quando um leve sorriso formou em sua boca sentindo os movimentos dela sobre seus dedos. Movimentos suaves, calmos... apenas aproveitando essa nova forma de prazer recém descoberta por ambos.

Castle continuou com as carícias seguindo de beijos, subindo lentamente em direção ao pescoço onde ele deu uma leve mordida, arrancando um suspiro de Kate

- Então detetive... gostando dos meus planos para o dia de hoje? – disse beijando-a

Ele sabia muito bem que estava fazendo Kate pirar de prazer, e nem mesmo tinha sido penetrada pelo seu membro. Os beijos seguiram repleto de ternura e paixão, sua mão agora calmamente percorria a lateral do corpo dela, fazendo-a arrepiar-se em resposta a todos os seus toques, ela inclinou a perna para que ele tivesse mais acesso a ela... Sim ela queria senti-lo, Castle retirou a calça e a boxer branca que usava, e uniu-se a ela na cama, o peso do corpo dele sobre o dela, a perna dele encaixando-se perfeitamente entre as dela. O beijo que ele depositou entre o vale dos seios exatamente onde ela carrega a cicatriz, causou-lhe um arrepio delicioso por todo o corpo, a boca dele foi substituída pelos dedos, um toque suave, mas que expressava o quanto ele ainda sentia por aquele dia tão escuro e ela recebeu a mensagem, ele levou a mão de encontro à chave das algemas, e assim soltando-a. Kate levou suas mãos a cabeça de Castle acariciando os espessos cabelos dele.

- Estou adorando cada momento – disse ela ao pé do ouvido dele.

Castle começou seus movimentos calmamente, penetrando-a, sentindo-a entregue a cada estocada que dava. Ele apoiou uma das mãos na cintura dela e a outra na cama e assim foi aumentando o ritmo e as investidas, trazendo ainda mais prazer àquela mulher que o deixava louco apenas com o fato de existir. Quando ele começou a sentir que o corpo dela começava a se entregar a ele, reduziu a velocidade... e quando Kate pensou em reclamar, ele logo adiantou a sua fala

- Pra que pressa? – disse ele ainda se movimentando sobre o corpo dela, e vendo as expressões dela mudarem..

o êxtase veio quando ela sentiu os dedos dele a estimulando em seu clitóris, e a outra subiu para os seus seios, enquanto os movimentos continuavam calmos e suaves.

Talvez eles nunca se assumissem como um casal perante à delegacia, perante à sociedade, mas esse... "just sex" estava sendo o melhor trato que ela havia feito com Castle até hoje, ainda mais por que esses encontros nunca tinham datas programadas, não tinham um rotina de atividades anteriores a serem cumpridas para que tudo acontecesse, era apenas a "titulo" de necessidades. Todos os seres humanos possuem necessidades, Kate e Castle não seriam diferentes.

As respirações começavam a ficar descompassadas, mostrando que ambos estavam chegando a seus limites, ele voltou a intensificar seus movimentos, enquanto Kate gemia de prazer e assim foi até que juntos chegaram ao clímax.

Castle não aguentou e deixou que seu corpo desabasse sobre o corpo dela, e ela o abraçou, trazendo ele ainda mais próximo dela, sentindo a respiração e os batimentos cardíacos dele, assim como ele podia sentir os dela...

Ficaram assim durante algum tempo, essa era a hora em que nada precisava ser dito, o que ambos haviam compartilhado era algo melhor, do que qualquer palavra que fosse pronunciada...

Castle deitou-se na cama e trouxe o corpo exausto de Kate para próximo dele, ela ficou brincando com os dedos sobre o tórax dele, quanto ambos se recuperavam.. mas ela não resistiu quando o peso de seus olhos a traíram e a fizeram adormecer...

Castle levantou sorrateiramente da cama, pegou suas roupas e abriu a porta do quarto, por alguns segundos ficou encarando o corpo de sua amada todo esparramado na cama, recuperando-se de mais uma noite de "just sex"...

Pena que nem ele mais acreditava aqui aquilo era "just sex"... e assim fechou a porta...


End file.
